luckcatchersfandomcom-20200213-history
Strekolet construction
Getting Started Before designing a strekolet, you must choose the body of the strekolet you wish to use. As the level of your Assembly and Design shops increases, it is possible to build new, previously unavailable types of strekolet. Assembly and Design shop Level 1: produces 'single' type strekolet - the "Vayk" body for humans and "Virgo" body for orcs, as well as the "Krainer" and "Drayk" bodies for both. Assembly and Design shop Level 2 - produces 'double' types - the "Enro", the "Playr" and the "Lёkker" bodies. Assembly and Design shop Level 3 - produces 'fives' types : the "Heavy Sklor", the "Big Jeff" and the "Lorrat" bodies. Adjustable Parameters After determining the base body you are going to use, the first step is to select the engine. You will need to know if you are able to produce engines or you need to buy them in the vicinity of your settlement. The more powerful engines are used to lift the heavier strekolet, as well as to produce a greater speed. Keep in mind that the more powerful the engine, the more fuel it consumes and more weight that is needed for both engine and fuel. You can also set the percentages of the materials from which the base housing is made. Housings are made of boards, coated boards and sheet metal. It should be remembered that sheet metal is stronger and heavier than layered boards, and they, in turn, are harder and stronger than conventional boards. Therefore, you will need to balance between strength and weight. An overly heavy strekolet cannot take off properly, and even if they mange to, then the majority of their other flight characteristics will be inferior to their lighter brethren. The most powerful engines can rectify the situation (but they are very costly in terms of individual buying price and fuel costs), and can lift even the heaviest strekolet, even when loaded with weapons and ammunition. Remember when choosing your setup, giving a strekolet amazing manoeuverability, will also decrease its' speed during manoeuvers. You can alter the following characteristics: Wing area: increases lift, but reduces maximum speed. Thus, a bigger wing area can lift heavier strekolёt, but maximum speed will be reduced. The angle of the wing: increases lift force but also increases resistance. Thus, a greater angle will help lift heavier strekolёt heavier, but its speed will be slower. A'ileron size:' increased maneuverability (roll). The larger the area, the more manoeuverable the streloket is, but the more speed lost while manoeuvering. Steering area: increases maneuverability (yaw), but also leads to loss of speed. Elevator size: Improves maneuverability (pitch), but speed is lost faster. S'tabilizer angle:' a stabilizer provides the strekolets with stability during flight. By changing the angle of the base of the stabilizer, you can achieve the best flight characteristics. Fuel: the larger the tank, the heavier the strekolet, but the further he can fly without needing to land and refuel. C'argo compartment:' the greater the cargo space, the more cargo you can carry in it, and the more health it has (?) (!!needs confirmation) Armament You can choose weapons for each fitting space on a strekolet (some have paired fittings). Each weapon is designed for specific purposes and has its own set of characteristics. Machine gun: The larger the caliber of machine gun, the more damage it will cause, but the weight of large caliber machine guns and their ammunition, weigh significantly more than the smaller calibers. You can set the number of shots for each machine gun fitting - each gun affects the flight characteristics of the strekolet, primarily its' weight. Missile launchers: Missile launchers are designed for rapdily causing large amounts of damage to the enemy. If you do not have homing missiles, the chance to hit a moving target is slim. Do not rely on rocket launchers as the only weapons on your strekolet! Bomb holders: Bomb holders allow strekolets to carry bombs. The bombs are designed to destroy buildings and enemy ships. Strekolets can only carry one bomb per bomb holder, and when doing so are very vulnerable to enemy fighters, therefore it is necessary to cover the bombers wiht other fighters, or shooters equip them with machine guns as well. Category:Strekolet